The objective of the proposed grant is to assess the importance of complement in both autoimmune and infectious diseases of the eye. By use of direct immunofluorescent and immunoperoxidase techniques, we will be studying human corneas with infectious corneal ulcers as well as peripheral corneal ulcers such as Mooren's ulcer to determine if complement activation is taking place by either the classical or alternate pathways. In addition, animal models for alternate and classical pathway activation of complement will be created and studied using direct immunofluorescent and immunoperoxide techniques. The effect of systemic decomplementation on corneal inflammation in animals will be determined. Lastly, specific modifiers of complement will be used in an effort to modify corneal inflammation.